


Vessel

by untitIed



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Multi, Understanding, basically eva and ocelot visit venom in the hospital and have conflicting views on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitIed/pseuds/untitIed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had flesh, blood and bone; as far as they were concerned, that was all that they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel

Ocelot had no idea what to expect the first time he had put his hands on the boy’s face. As he squeezed the comatose medic’s cheeks he noted the pitiable lack of defined bone structure propping up his young face. The dark circles and stress lines that crusted around his eyes were so fresh and new-nothing like the hardened creases in the boss’s or even Miller’s. From his swarthy skin to his messy white hair framing his round, cherubic like face you would have assumed that this bed bound young man was some kind of angel that got knocked out trying to take Big Boss to heaven as opposed to a trained medic shielding him from a blast. 

“It’ll take some work but he will do.” Ocelot dragged his fingers together from the opposite sides of the boy’s face, pinching them together atop his nose and tracing them down to his lips “He’s different but he’s soft, like clay.”

On the opposite side of the bed stood EVA, her arms crossed with one of her palms against the bottom half of her face. Her eyes were fixated on the boy’s chest, which rose and contracted with each breath being pumped into him from his life support machine. The will of those small, mass produced contraptions were the only thing keeping him alive. His body was resting but God knows where his mind had wandered to. As Ocelot continued to prod and examine the boy’s physique EVA brushed a lock of his white fluffy hair from his eyes and spoke.

“Are you positive that this will work?” Ocelot retracted his hands from the boy’s biceps and looked at his partner.

“Of course. He won’t be John but he will be the boss. That’s all we need. Once he’s lucid enough we can wash out whatever is left of him and pump him full of drugs and memories and the rest will fall together.” EVA could have sworn that he almost said it candidly. She bit her lip in hesitance and traced her hand on her jacket down to her swollen, scarred, empty belly. Ocelot couldn’t help but notice.

“The kid won’t technically be dead per se, he’ll just….never know. Heaven may have sent boss a guardian angel but it’s our job to crush it into something practical—something stronger. He has the will and the meat so might as well put it to use. It’s like snuffing out a flicker to make room for a flame.” He breathed, noticing her reluctance still “He’s a soldier. Not a child. He knew what he was doing joining the boss.” EVA shot him a look.

“I think I know that better than you do.” Ocelot winced at her response. He couldn’t help but find himself slightly irritated by her lack of conviction.

“You churn out some kids and you think that you’re suddenly the all-knowing all-feeling Virgin Mary or something? You’ve been in this business for how long and now you’re having second thoughts when the boss needs it? Do I even need to remind you why we are doing this and why those children of yours are part of the grand reason why?” Ocelot was practically growling, fists clenched and brows furrowed. EVA, in all her poised nature, squinted at him.

“What about you? Does your humanity end wherever John’s needs begin? We don’t need to destroy someone for a cause like this…or maybe this isn’t about John’s needs. You just get your kicks from this repulsive sadism and you’re just using him. Do you really want to help John fulfill The Boss’ wish? Really-really? Have you ever really cared about anyone? Did you ever even really lo-“ 

EVA paused and the space between them fell quiet. Even the beeping of the medic’s monitor felt far away from their closed quarters. The fury that had simmered between the two spies had almost come to a boil; neither of them had confronted one another on such a personal basis before. As his expression softened, Ocelot finally spoke to his companion.

“EVA, do you think I’m a monster?”

A pin drop in the distance could be heard.

“I think you’re practical, Adam.” Unfeeling words. What stung the most was the lack of even spite from her lips. 

Compromise was the glue of their relationship but that didn’t quell the bitterness that came in pockets every now and again. The two of them sighed simultaneously. The marks of age that dotted both of their faces made them look like a married ‘couple’ coming to a tired yet somewhat understanding resolve. Her hair was amass with streaks of grey gleaming from the top; electricity generated from years of frustration, planning and worrying coursed through each strand. His hair colors mirrored hers but was greasy, slicked back with the moisture of a tired day's work with the result being the pronunciation of his openly showcased adult features. They were two of the same soul. Two that had no loyalty to anyone other than their boss and were constrained to one another to stay by his side. Ocelot traveled to EVA’s side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping bandaged boy. Visiting hours were coming to a close and thus it was about time for the spies to slip away. EVA stroked the boy’s head.

“Sleep well, boss.” She didn't mind.

“Goodnight, you poor child bound by fate.” He didn't mind.

As the duo dissipated into the night and the hospital lights dimmed, the medic sunk deeper into his subconscious.


End file.
